Like Adopted father, Like Adopted son- Harry and snape
by FandomNerdLover
Summary: Harry Potter and Severus Snape are fed up with the wizarding world. They leave for Forks, Washington in North America. Maybe later on a pair between Harry and Bella maybe? Adopted from Tsula Marty, UPDATETHIS IS NOW ON HIATUS


Everything was quiet at Diagon Alley for the boy who lived has disappeared, along with one Severus Snape. News that Severus Snape was actually a spy for the light has come out into the open, along with the fact that he has adopted Harry Potter. No one knew the specifics or where they went. Little did they know that the two men were at Gringotts sorting their priorities before they could leave so Harry could escape from the painful memories after he wins the war against Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

|With Harry|

I was slightly nervous to hear the amount of wealth I would inherit from the Potter and Black families. The goblin handed me two scrolls that had an inventory of the Potter and Black Line respectively. [1]

Potter Vaults: Seven vaults full of seven hundred thousand galleons, six vaults full of books on most subjects of light magic, five vaults full of training equipment, four vaults full of family heirlooms, and three vaults full of journals with unfinished spells and potions.

Black Vaults: Seven vaults full of seven hundred thousand galleons, six vaults full of books on most subjects of dark magic, five vaults full of training supplies, four vaults full of family heirlooms, and three vaults full of books on grey magic.

Potter Vaults: Seven vaults full of seven hundred thousand galleons, six vaults full of books on forgotten types of magic, five vaults full of potion ingredients, four vaults full of family heirlooms, and three vaults full of potions.[2]

I was shocked that I had such an inheritance. The goblin told me that I am the richest wizard besides Nicholas Flamel. [3] I finally thought of a way to get back at the ministry while I was well off in another country, "Sell all but the books, journals, two sets of wizard armor, and all the weapons from the vaults. I want the old and new money withdrawn and converted into...American muggle money, and transfer the remainder items into as many extendable containers as needed. Are there any houses in North America that are away from any magical communities?"

"Yes, there is one under the Black family near a place called La Push, Washington. Everything will be sorted within the hour, Lord Potter-Black. Here are the legal documents needed for you and Lord Prince to get into North America. We will send the inventory to a wizarding bank in Seattle, Washington if you wish. Is there anything else?" the goblin asked, being as polite as their kind would allow.

"I would like an inventory of all homes owned by both the Potter and Black families sent to me within a month of us getting settled in our new home."

"Very well. Here are two tickets to either fly in a plane or sail by ship. They are good for only one trip, so I would advise you to be careful with choosing when to leave."

"We will be staying until after the Dark Lord has fallen." Severus finally decided to add his two cents into the conversation.

I slightly jump due to forgetting he was even there. [4] I remember him secretly training me from fourth year and on, until I finally graduated from Hogwarts. I was acting as his apprentice in both potion and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Many were shocked by that titbit of information and that Severus adopted me through a potion until I was of age. If Severus dies in the fight then I inherit the Prince Line. I had it set up if I died as well then all my assets would be donated to those that suffered in the war and my friends Neville Longbottom, Luna Love good, Fred Weasley, and George Weasley.

I wasn't looking forward to the final battle, but I was ready to end this. I just needed to figure out how to destroy the last Horcrux, which was in my scar. I decided to tell Severus of my theory and plan if the theory might work. When we were safely in Severus' living quarters in Hogwarts I caught Severus' attention, "I think I have a theory and plan on how to destroy the Horcrux in my scar. Maybe I could allow Voldemort to hit me with the killing curse to destroy the Horcrux. My theory is that the killing curse will destroy it if I make it hit it and with my mother's protection I may live through it. If not I want you to bury me near our new home in La Push, okay?"

"The theory might work, but you are still thinking like a Gryffindor. Why not just let me create a potion to destroy it before the fight?" Severus grunted, scowling slightly to disguise the worry.

"I was thinking that if Voldemort was the one to destroy his own Horcrux without realizing it he would become cocky. Voldemort will try to show off my so called corpse, and I will attack him when he least expects it and finish him off. That way it will be his own undoing, and if he does hit me with the killing curse then I might survive it if my mother's protection works."

"Very Slytherin, Potter. Are you sure you weren't meant to be in my house?"

"I actually was almost sorted into Slytherin, but Hagrid and Ron made me shy away from that path before I even got to Hogwarts."

"Well, that is in the past. For now just relax and get some sleep. I will wake you when dinner is about to begin."

I left for my bedroom that Severus gave me. I didn't realize how tired I was until I was in my pyjamas, and was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

/Author's Note\  
[1] Harry is of age, and was made Black heir by Sirius a week before he died.  
[2] Harry forgot to ask about it as he was still wrapping his head around the amount of money from both Potter and Black bloodline. Severus was the same.  
[3] Nicholas Flamel has gained his wealth due to his prolonged life, and is still alive.  
[4] Harry was lost in thought over the Potter and Black Inheritance and everything that has happened up until then.


End file.
